In recent years, an ink jet printer in which printing is performed using an ink jet method has been widely used. In the ink jet printer, color printing is usually performed by using inks of a combination of a cyan color (C), a magenta color (M), a yellow color (Y) and a black color (K) which could be referred to as CMYK. In addition, as to a configuration in which color printing is performed in the related art, a method of performing various adjustments in order to perform printing with the desired color has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-44475).
In addition, since the ink jet printer is capable of performing printing in a state of non-contact with a surface to be printed of a medium, printing can be performed with respect to the media of various materials. For example, performing printing on leather by the ink jet printer has been studied in the related art (for example, refer to JP-A-08-209553).